thevoiceofnickfandomcom-20200216-history
Fresh Prince of Secrets and Coffee
The Fresh Prince of Secrets and Coffee is a television program running throughout The Voice of Nick's livestreams, which has different theme songs based on the different games he's played. In this show, Nick plays the role of every character, using cutting edge greenscreen technology to place himself on screen several times. The effect is atrocious and the show received terrible critical reception during its premiere for the visual effects, though general consensus on the show itself was positive. Theme Songs The Fresh Prince of Symphonia Season 1 Now this is a story all about how / Nick's life got turned upside down / He would like to take an hour if you know what I mean / and tell about a new game that he's about to live stream Season 2 Now this is a story all about how / Nick's the best monster fighter in this or any town / Then a couple of rocks who were up to no good / Started making trouble in Nick's neighborhood / He got in one little fight and the fans got scared / Nick does most of his screamin' while he's streamin' on air The Fresh Prince of New Austin Well this is a story all about the best / A streamer named Nick in the wild wild west / So gather round partners while I tell you a tale / about how he loses all his money after just one ale Down in New Austin, born and raised / Falling off of horses is how he spends most of his day / Breaking his back and a leg and a neck like a bad hockey player up in Quebec / When a bunch of marauders who were up to no good / started making trouble in his neighborhood / He knew better than to instinctively strike with his paw / so he said "Hey fellas, lets settle this with some five card draw" After several hands, about seven or eight / they said, "Man your poker skills aren't that great" / After one night, out of the town he was thrown / to live as a bum outside the Savings & Loan The Fresh Prince of Rivia Now this is a story all about how / Geralt's life got flipped turned upside down / and I'd like to take a minute, just sit right there / I'll tell you how I became a Witcher in the town called Rivierre The Fresh Prince of Mars Now this is a story all about how / mystery guy's life got turned upside down / And he's taking a spaceship to an outpost on Mars / Shooting up monsters instead of shooting for stars The Fresh Prince of Erdrea Now this is a story all about how / The luminary's life got flipped turned upside down / Now I'd like to tell the story so try to keep up / As Nick's Meatball Marauders drop cheers in the cup The Fresh Prince of Twilight Town Now this is a story all about how / Sora's life got flipped turned upside down / Now I'd like to take a minute to give Donald a heal / Before The Organization turns us all into a meal The Fresh Prince of Liberty City Now this is a story all about how / Nick was blowing up sports cars all over town / Now I'd like to tell a story, get Nick on the phone / And watch his car explode 'cause he's bad to the bone The Fresh Prince of Kamurocho Now this is a story all about how / Kiryu's life got flipped turned upside down / He's a favorite with the ladies but he's a part of the mob / But he'd rather go bowling than be part of a job middle verses lost to time Yui begged and pleaded with him day after day / But he packed his suitcase and did things his own way / She gave him a kiss and then she gave him a ticket / He put his Dragon Style on and said, "I might as well kick it!" / Majima, yo this is bad! Sippin' ramen noodles out of a champagne glass! Is this what the people of Kamurocho livin' like? / Hmm, this might be alright! / But wait, I hear they're violent, havin' street fights and all that / Is that the type of place they're gonna send this chill cat? / I don't think so, I hope they're prepared / For the Dragon of Kamurocho / "Yo Holmes, to Kamurocho!" Well.. uh... / His fist landed and Kiryu was knocked out / There was a dude who looked like a cop standing there with his name out / Kiryu wasn't trying to get arrested yet, he just got here / Majima sprang with a quickness like lightning, disappeared / Kiryu whistled for a cab and when it came near / The license plate said "DRAGON" and had dice in the mirror / If anything he could say this cab was down with the flow, but Kiryu thought, "Man forget it. Yo Holmes, to Kamurocho!" Kiryu beat up all the bad guys, seven or eight / And he yelled to the cabbie, "Yo Holmes, rob you later!" / Looked at his kingdom, told the Triad to go / And Kiryu sat on his throne as the Prince of Kamurocho Appearances * 11/05/18 [watch clip] - Fresh Prince of Symphonia - Season 1 * 11/05/18 [watch clip] - Fresh Prince of New Austin (01) * 11/05/18 [watch clip] - Fresh Prince of New Austin (02) * 11/05/18 [watch clip] - Fresh Prince of Symphonia - Season 2 * 11/08/18 [watch clip] - Fresh Prince of Rivia * 11/10/10 [watch clip] - Fresh Prince of Mars * 11/10/18 [watch clip] - Fresh Prince of Erdrea * 11/10/18 [watch clip] - Fresh Prince of Twilight Town * 12/05/18 [watch clip] - Fresh Prince of Liberty City * 12/05/18 [watch clip] - Fresh Prince of Kamurocho (01) * 12/05/18 [watch clip] - Fresh Prince of Kamurocho (02) * 12/05/18 [watch clip] - Fresh Prince of Kamurocho (03) * 12/05/18 [watch clip] - Fresh Prince of Kamurocho (04) * 12/05/18 [watch clip] - Fresh Prince of Kamurocho (05) Category:Expanded Nickiverse Category:The Voices of Nick Category:Tales of Symphonia Category:Red Dead Redemption 2 Category:Witcher Category:Witcher 2 Category:Yakuza Kiwami